A blind spot, in the automotive context, refers to an area relative to a host vehicle that is not easily observed by the driver. It is common for a blind spot to exist next to and toward the rear of the host vehicle. This blind spot is sometimes referred to as the rear quarter blind spot. Observing vehicles in the rear quarter blind spot often requires the driver to physically turn his or her head, body, or both. Blind spot monitoring is a vehicle feature that attempts to notify drivers when a target vehicle is believed to be in the host vehicle's rear quarter blind spot.